


Tea for Three

by Thealmostrhetoricalquestion



Series: Raising Teddy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/pseuds/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion
Summary: “I was gone for twenty minutes,” Harry says. “Twenty minutes."





	Tea for Three

**Author's Note:**

> It's only rated T for language. I was doing so well keeping everything short and then this cropped up and I apologise!! But I couldn't post it seperately because I used lots of the prompts. 
> 
> Blaise/Harry, with bonus tiny Teddy, for the prompts: Glitter, Talcum Power, Slow Dancing and Helping with Homework. 
> 
> Thank you! <3

“A slight error in judgement was made, that’s all.”

Blaise looks entirely unashamed, kneeling in the mess that used to be Harry’s living room, wearing a clown bow-tie and a lopsided tiara. The carpet is covered in a strange mix of talcum powder and glitter, all mushed into the soft fabric. It’s on the windowsills, the bookshelf, the coffee table; in fact, there isn’t a single surface not covered in white, sparkly powder. 

“What,” Harry says, “the fuck?”

Teddy zooms in from the bedroom immediately, his bat-like ears picking up the curse word from a mile away. The rule is, if Harry accidentally swears, then Teddy gets to repeat the swear word once. Teddy looks delighted as he skids to a stop. 

He also looks very white. 

“Did you roll him in the stuff?” Harry asks, gaping at the mess in Teddy’s hair. He puts his shopping bags down on the floor and does a slow turn, taking in the destruction. 

“Well, at least it’s good for the skin,” Blaise says, watching warily as Teddy opens his mouth. They know what’s coming by now. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Teddy says, delightedly, with great relish. It sounds ridiculous in his squeaky voice, and Harry very much regretted the rule as soon as he instated it, but it’s too late to back out now. That would be a weakness, and Harry has learned not to show weakness in front of small humans. 

Blaise snickers as Teddy toddles off to the tea-table set up in the corner. He quickly stops snickering when Harry turns on him, but the smirk stays firmly in place. 

“I was gone for twenty minutes,” Harry says. “ _Twenty minutes._ You were supposed to be helping him with his homework, not turning my living room into some kind of drug den.”

“It does look a little suspicious, doesn’t it?” Blaise says, running his hands through the muck on the carpet. “And I _was_ helping him with his homework, Potter. This is what a good reward system looks like.”

“Where did you even find glitter,” Harry mutters, kicking at a clump tangled in the rug strands. “I banned glitter. Glitter is illegal in this house.”

“Harry,” Teddy says, holding up a plastic tea-cup. “Come and just drink a minute.”

Blaise stands up, brushing off his knees with a grin. “Yes, Harry, a cup of tea will calm your nerves, I’m sure.”

Harry glares darkly at him, and then snags him by the arm and drags him over to the table. Blaise is there in one stride, his long legs swallowing the space in Harry’s living room, Harry’s living room which is completely fucking destroyed. 

“You’re cleaning this up,” Harry says out of the corner of his mouth, “and you’re giving Teddy a bath.”

Teddy’s selective hearing works wonders, and he dutifully ignores them as he pours imaginary tea into the plastic cups and pushes them towards them. Words like _bath, vegetables_ and _bedtime_ go unheard in this house. Harry bets that if he were to say the words _chocolate pudding_ , Teddy’s ears would suddenly start working again, miraculously. 

There are three tubs of chocolate pudding in the shopping bags, in fact, which Harry can use as bribery to get Teddy at least in the vicinity of some water later. 

“Absolutely not,” Blaise hisses. “I refuse to be part of the madness that is bath time again.”

“Are you drinking?” Teddy asks sharply, his small eyes narrowed in their direction. Harry and Blaise hastily lift their cups to their lips, pretending to sip. 

“It’s delicious,” Harry says, patting his stomach. Teddy preens, and then starts to stir the teapot, the spoon clacking against the plastic. 

“Did you get what you wanted?” Blaise asks, indicating Harry’s shopping bags with the tea-cup. Teddy follows the movement with hawk-like eyes, and Blaise catches him watching and makes a great show of clapping a hand over his heart, staring in dismay at the floor. “Whoops! Spilled some. Teddy, darling, could I have some more?”

He proffers the tea-cup. Teddy stirs the teapot aggressively, face blank. Blaise withdraws the tea-cup. 

“Potter, I feel threatened,” Blaise whispers. 

“He’s having a funny five minutes,” Harry says fondly. Teddy abandons them, trotting off to play in the fake snow, and Harry feels a familiar fond ache at the sight of his little, chubby legs wobbling away. And then he takes in the mess again and sighs. 

“Couldn’t you just have done a snow charm, or something?” Harry asks, sweeping talcum powder off his legs as he stands, his knees creaking in protest. 

“That’s not nearly as much fun,” Blaise says. “And before you ask, the glitter was to make it sparkly, because snow simply has to sparkle.”

Harry offers Blaise a hand, and Blaise takes it, letting Harry hoist him up. Harry expects him to let go, but he should know better by now than to expect ordinary outcomes from Blaise. 

He gets pulled into a waltz instead. Harry stumbles his way around the living room in Blaise’s arms, listening to Teddy’s shouts of laughter as Blaise dips him suddenly, so low that his hair almost brushes the powdery rug. 

“There’s no music,” Harry protests, when he’s upright again, although that’s really not the only reason why he doesn’t want to do this. He hasn’t gotten any better at dancing since the Yule Ball. 

“I can fix that,” Blaise says. A wave of wandless magic rushes over them, turning on the wireless. It settles on the classical channel, something soft and patient. Blaise pauses a moment, before tugging Harry closer, settling him in his arms. 

Harry lets himself be turned in small squares, the music flowing through the room. He feels warm and safe, something that still sometimes takes him by surprise. 

He doesn’t think about it often, but he often feels safe with Blaise. 

“Do you remember when we met for the first time?” Blaise asks. 

“In Hogwarts?”

“I meant when we met for the second first time, after the war. I’m trying to be romantic, Potter.”

Sometimes, Blaise calls him Potter, sometimes he calls him Harry. Sometimes he calls him darling, or snookums, or honeybear, which Harry bears with stoic grace. Harry tucks his head under Blaise’s chin, right next to the horrid clown bow-tie, and grins. 

“I know what you meant. And yeah, I remember. Teddy was screaming in Diagon Alley and you popped up out of nowhere, and gave him a chocolate pudding you’d just bought. And you haven’t stopped spoiling him since.”

“I take full responsibility for the chocolate pudding addiction he’s developed,” Blaise says proudly. He hums against Harry’s hair, ducks to press a kiss there, and Harry sighs softly. 

He’s not sure what he and Blaise are, and they haven’t talked about it, but he’s fine with just this for now, undefined and slow-growing. 

“Mmm, I have ice cream melting in the bags,” Harry says, not really trying to pull away as Teddy squirms his way in between their feet, demanding to dance too. 

Blaise ducks to kiss him again, lightly. “It’ll keep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! <3


End file.
